Forbidden love
by Kunaigirl
Summary: Fate drives Sasuke and Tenten into each others arms. Can this love be considering that Sasuke has left the village?


Normally I'm not a great fan of this couple. But, since I've read miss independent and unexpected hero (fanfiction NejiXTenten) with a hint (most of the time misunderstandings SasukeXTenten) of this pairing I began to think about it and well, now I'm writing my own story. Damn I'm totally spineless! I lose against my own imagination! --" Okay, to make it easier for myself, I will keep Neji out of this story, imagine as if he doesn't exist.

(Sooooorrrryyyy Neeeejjjjiiiiii!)

'This is wrong! So wrong!' Tenten thought as she laid down in her bed. She had been thinking about what had happened on her last mission. She had met Sasuke Uchiha. The Sasuke! She had stared at him, then frowned, clicked her scroll loose and taken a stance. He had just watched her, mouth in a frown. "Are you going to fight me?" he had asked her and she had gulped. "If I have to."

She didn't know how it had ended like that, but here she was, lying in her own bed, with next to her Sasuke. He had searched for her long after that battle where he had left her without getting injured and a chaste kiss. She stared at him. 'How?' she thought. Her eyes softened as she found out that she couldn't hate him as much as everyone else did. She just couldn't. The way he laid there reassured her about who she was. Still, last night had been wrong! She shook her head and stood up. 'I have to finish this before something happens! Before anyone finds out about me being with him!' She got dressed and walked over to her kitchen. Because of the household noises Sasuke woke up and looked around him. He smiled as he breathed in the scents of a young weapon mistress. The weapon mistress he loved. Never had he felt anything like this, ever. He got up and got dressed. He leaned against the wall when Tenten walked over. "We've got to talk." she said sternly and he could feel that something was going wrong. He nodded silently. She stood there, facing him, the one she loved. "You can't come here anymore, ever." she said pulling her eyes away from him and focussing on the ground. He stared at her. "…I" he mumbled but couldn't find the words he wanted to say. Was it; 'But I love you', 'come with me' or just a simple 'okay'? "Why?" he mentally hit his head. He knew well enough why! "Because you're a rogue nin!" she spat out. "You left the village to go and search your brother! Then you even attacked Konoha, your family's roots, my village!" He pulled his eyes away from her watery eyes, not strong enough to see her crying. She turned around so that her back was facing him. "You should go and never tell anyone that you were here." He nodded and walked over to the window, after a last look at her, he jumped out of the window into the cool morning air. Tenten crumbled to the ground.

He jumped from tree to tree and could feel the emotion of separation come over him. 'Why?' he thought 'Did I leave the village if she was there?' He stopped and took a decision. 'I'm going back, tonight!'

Tenten laid in her bed, thinking about her first kiss and then how she had felt when he had stood there, on her balcony ticking on the window to let him in. Her heart sank deeper. She turned around and stared at her forehead protector that laid on the little table next to her bed. 'Why?!' she asked herself. Hadn't there been a better solution than to harden her heart and trying to seal the memories away in the bottom of her being? She heard a familiar ticking. She looked up. "Sasuke?" It was raining, he was staring at her with eyes full of desire. Rain dripping off of his raven hair that was already sticking to his face. She hesitantly stood up. She was just clothed in a silk sleeveless shirt and silk shorts. She opened it, he didn't enter at first. "Tenten, I cannot let you go." he mumbled. Tears welled up in her eyes once again. He touched her cheek with his hand and it fired up her heart. His hand stopped when it was in the nape of her neck. Slowly, clearly giving her a chance to decide for herself, he pulled her towards him. Their lips met and melt together. Slowly his tongue asking for entrance, laying his heart at her feet, making her decide what their future would be like. She thought a second and then let him in.

"What are we going to do?" she asked when she saw her protector once again over the naked skin of Sasuke's shoulder. He sighed. "Come with me." he mumbled. 'Leave Konoha?' she thought in a panic. "I cannot come back, I've done too much." he continued. He pushed her face in his chest. "Let me…think about it." she mumbled. He looked at her and took her in his arms. "I'm sorry." he said before she looked up. "I'm going with you."

Tsunade walked over to her desk and found a letter. She opened it and read;

_Hokage-sama,_

_I'm really sorry. I didn't do my job as a Konoha shinobi, I fell in love with someone that I had to kill. That's why I decided to leave the village. I love him so much that I cannot deny my feelings. I will never act like a betrayer of Konoha though, I will never touch any of our Shinobi ever! I'm going to marry him. I don't know how, but we'll live, thank you for everything Tsunade-sama._

_Uchiha Tenten._

Tsunade gasped. 'Sasuke? How could she fall in love with him, they're not alike at all!' she thought. Then she smiled. 'It seems like he loves her too.'

A few months later, after Kakashi's dogs had found her, she and Sasuke returned to Konoha to live as civilians and if required ninja. Sasuke could tell a lot about Orochimaru and how he had sealed him, he never broke out. They could smile, their sufferings had ended. And that all with the decision of leaving the village.

The end.

Man, what a crappy ending! Still I kind of like it. It's my first story of this pairing and unless you guys talk me into writing a few more, my last one. (she says before she falls like a slave for her imagination) Please everyone do not flame, consider that I wrote this in twenty minutes and forgive me. R&R

J


End file.
